


Explosion

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tags will be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A love story between two fated ememiesFor @sab_abih and @alyssaa_5 on twitter
Relationships: Alex/C.P, Alex/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 1





	Explosion

When C.P first saw her, she was with her boyfriend. He couldn't get to close or they'd run so he stayed back. The two were arguing and yelling about some kind of ore. The girl had turned to leave after taking things from a chest.Wanting to know what she was doing he followed her to her home. But once she had entered he couldn't see her so he went around the house trying to find her. When suddenly she jumped from a tree behind him and shot an arrow at him. He dodged it and put his hands up.

" Wait don't shoot! I swear I won't blow anything up." Alex lowered the bow and narrowed her eyes at him. Walking closer she put up her shield with one hand and held her sword in the other.

"What were you doing following me. I saw you in the cave and I heard your footsteps behind me. Explain yourself." She pointed her sword at him. C.P gulped he could die if he said the wrong thing. Looking down he sighed and backed up.

"W-well I heard yelling in the cave and I was wondering what was up with all the noise you know. Especially since the construction you humans had been doing finished awhile ago, right. "

"Get to the point Creeper. " She said bringing her sword closer to C.P. He looked side to side frantically trying to find a way to escape. When he realized he would be able to get away without her noticing looked back at Alex only to find she had a smirk on her face. " Actually you might be helpful after all. Follow me." C.P just thankful that he wasn't shot followed behind her.

" May I have your name if you don't mind." C.P asked walking behind her. He wondered just what he'd be doing but small talk would probably be best. Alex didn't respond but instead gave him a book and she put finger up to her lip. Opening the book he read what she had wrote.

MY NAME IS ALEX

THE GUY YOU SAW WAS MY BOYFRIEND STEVE

WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS BLOW UP STEVE AS A PRANK

I'LL PRETEND TO RUN AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU FOLLOW AFTER ME

AND USE YOUR HAND GRENADES TO BLOW HIM LIKE CREEPERS USUALLY DO

I WANNA GET BACK AT HIM FOR SAYING I STOLE HIS DIAMONDS

IF YOU MESS IT UP I'LL KILL YOU

"Alright Alex I'll do it. But you don't have to call Creeper, my name is C.P." He smiled at her as she turned to look at him. She stared at him for a few seconds before turning her head around quickly. She mumbled something under her breath. C.P could see the tips of her ears turns red.

'Huh she's cute. Wait what are thinking C.P she tried to kill you. That just proves how strong she is.'

" C.P? Are you being serious?" She asked turning her head to look at him. She raised her brow with a slight smile on her face. C.P sheepishly rubs the back of his head avoiding her eyes with a chuckle.

When they reach the cave Alex runs him through the plan again. After that Alex runs into the cave with C.P running after her. When Alex found Steve she hid inside the wall. Soon she heard the explosions of grenades going off and Steve's frightened shouts. When the noise stop she broke the stone she placed and looked around. She saw C.P emerge from the smoke and gave him a high-five.

"Great job C.P." Alex said picking up Steve's stuff.

"I should probably go would want to be caught you know." C.P said he gave Alex a quick hug before running away. " See ya around Alex!" C.P shouted as he left. Alex was stunned by the hug and when she came to a soft smile had blossomed on her face.


End file.
